Kayne McLaggon
Striker Kayne McLaggon signed a one-year contract for Rovers in July 2011 hoping to resurrect his professional career, becoming manager Paul Buckle's fourteenth signing of a summer that eventually saw fifteen new additions to the playing staff. He made his first appearance for Rovers in a pre-season friendly against Inverness Caledonian Thistle, scoring Rovers' second goal in a 2–2 draw played at Twerton Park. He scored again in his second pre-season game, thanks to a large slice of good fortune when a clearance by the Weston-super-Mare goalkeeper cannoned off of him and into the net, but in spite of his record of two goals in two games in the summer he was left out of the team at the start of the season. He was named as a substitute in a competitive match for the first time on 23 August 2011, when he was on the bench for Rovers' 1–1 draw, and eventual penalty shoot-out win over Watford in the first round of the League Cup. He didn't make it onto the pitch for that game however, or for his next two appearances on the bench, the 3–2 defeat to Leyton Orient in the second round of the same competition a week later, and a 3–1 loss at the hands of Wycombe Wanderers in the Johnstone's Paint Trophy a week after that. In order to get some regular football under his belt, Kayne was sent out on loan to Conference South side Tonbridge Angels in October 2011, along with teammate Michael Boateng. The deals, which were both originally for a single month, were later extended to a second month, and on his return to Bristol McLaggon went straight into the matchday squad for Rovers' boxing day game against Plymouth Argyle, when he was named on the bench. He finally made his debut for The Pirates in this match, a 3–2 defeat by The Pilgrims, making a brief cameo appearance when he came on in the 89th minute for Joe Anyinsah. His only other first team appearance came twelve days later when he again replaced Anyinsah late in a 3–1 defeat to Aston Villa in the FA Cup third round. He spent the latter part of the 2011–12 season on the sidelines thanks to a serious hamstring injury and new manager Mark McGhee opted not to offer him a new contract that summer, although he did allow him to remain with the club while he regained his fitness and he played in the pre-season friendly against Frome Town in 2012. Career Kayne's career in professional began at Southampton, where he signed his first contract on his 17th birthday, having worked his way up through the Saints' youth system. He made seven appearances in the Championship, six of which were from the bench, and played one FA Cup game against Manchester United during the 2008–09 season. He scored his first goal in senior football, and his only goal for Southampton, in a 2–2 draw with Norwich City in January 2009. The following season he found himself out of the Saints' side thanks to problems with his Achilles tendon, and his opportunities to play first team football were limited to a loan spell at Confernce National side Eastbourne Borough in November 2009 where he played alongside former Rovers man James Fraser. He was released by Southampton at the end of the 2009–10 season and signed for Southern League Premier side Salisbury City. He made his way back into the Football League when he signed for Rovers in July 2011, but he again found himself playing non-league football when he was loaned to Tonbridge Angels. He and teammate Michael Boateng, who also joined Tonbridge on loan at the same time, impressed manager Tommy Warrilow enough during their temporary moves to extend their contracts for a second month. Following his release and recovery from the hamstring injury he suffered while at the club Kayne signed for Conference South side Weston-super-Mare in September 2012. International career Kayne was a youth international with Wales while on Southampton's books, making nine appearances for the Under-17s, scoring twice, and also playing for the Under-19s six times. Career stats Record against Rovers Kayne has never played a competitive first team match against Bristol Rovers. Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:21 September Category:Players born in 1990 Category:Players who joined in 2011 Category:Southampton Category:Eastbourne Borough Category:Salisbury City Category:Tonbridge Angels Category:Weston-super-Mare